A Breath of Fresh Air
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: One-shot. AH, OOC. ExB pairing. It was based off a Mentos Gum commercial that was repeatedly on my TV. Rated "T" for a suggestive lime - ignore the "M" rating in the story.


**This is a one-shot that was inspired from a Mentos gum commercial. Rated either "T" or "M". A/H and maybe OOC.**

* * *

_**A Breath of Fresh Air**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

"Edward, come on! Sheesh, for someone who plays baseball, you sure are slow!" my best friend of thirteen years ever since I was four, Bella Swan, teased me from a few feet away, giggling at my unusual slowness. I barked out a loud laugh and jogged up to where Bella was standing.

Bella and I were about to enter one of our most favorite quiet places in Forks, Washington – Port Angles' Public Library. Being both lovers of books – old classics or modern books – we usually escaped here to get some peace from our friends – all of which consisted of my sister, Alice, Bella's brother, Emmett and our closest best friends who were both twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Though we can't live without our friends, sometimes we feel like killing them for either being perverted or totally obnoxious.

For as long as I have known my best friend of all time, she had at least four different personas or sides whenever we were together. She can be the jokester in our group, pulling out jokes and pranks; I guess since she has such a mischievous brother, she had experience of learning from the "Master" as Emmett would call himself that.

Another side she would have with me would be her huffy, angry side whenever she was "PMSing" or if I had done something to cause her get so angered at me. Other times, she could be a big tomboy, one who would talk about sports like she knew it from the back of her hand – again, she had experience from mostly living with her father, Charlie, and her brother. We would be very competitive when it came to playing some rounds of baseball or basketball, with Jasper and Emmett.

One side I rarely saw was her girly-girl side. She would only be that if we were to encounter a bug or something she really hates, or if one of the school's bimbos would insult her or her friends about anything; that's when Bella could be her "bitchy self" – not that I would call her that. Alice and Rosalie told me all about Bella going off on some sluts at our school.

We entered the library, greeting the aging librarian at the front desk before we began wandering around some of the book sections. "So, what do you want to do today?" Bella asked me quietly when we stopped at some books, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt that was the favorite color I loved on her – midnight blue.

If you hadn't guessed yet, you could say I liked Bella; as in "like-like", head over heels in love with Bella. I've liked her like this ever since I met her. When I realized I loved her, I dreamt of her, thought about her and on a daily basis, most of my sentences would have a mention of her in there. Emmett and Jasper know that I love Bella and are getting tired of hearing me go on and on about her – like had beautiful she is, how intelligent she is, how hilarious she can be and the list is endless. My other friends who "like" Bella – much to my displeasure – would only refer to Bella as "sexy", "a babe" or "hot"; okay, so the first one would be right, but the other names did her no justice at all.

A loud snapping noise caused me to jump and stare down at Bella who was laughing hysterically at my shocked face. "Finally; I've been doing that snapping to you for the past few minutes. What made you space out like that, you goofball?" Bella asked me teasingly; all the while she reached up and pulled the gray beanie cap I had over my unruly bronze hair, over my eyes.

"Hey!" I hissed, chuckling while I pulled my cap back over my head. "What was that for?" I asked her, avoiding the first question. Bella giggled – a lovely tinkling bell sound that hypnotized me – and whispered in my ear which caused me to shiver unnoticeably with delight; "For being so distracted." Bella whispered, before she leaned away and skipped off, a bright smile on her gleaming face.

"Oh, you little teasing girl." I stated quietly, smirking. Since we were in a library and it was so quiet, Bella heard me and looked over her shoulder, matched my smile before she continued skipping away. I chortled quietly then stalked after Bella.

She giggled when she saw me and quickened her pace. I smiled and easily caught up to my best friend, clasping my arms around her tiny waist with a vise-like grip, and lifted her off of her feet, pulling her against my strong chest. She squeaked an adorable squeal of surprise and curled her knees to her prominent chest – which I stared at while I looked over her shoulder. (What? I love Bella to death, and even though I was raised a gentleman, I am a man and whenever I was around this girl, I can be a huge pervert when I can.)

"Got'cha!" I whispered in her ear that was cute – again, anything about her was beautiful -, exuberant that I had her in my arms with little tiny sparks flying up and down my arms. "You big meanie." Bella mumbled dejectedly into her jean covered legs; I could just see the tiniest quirk of a pout on those luscious lips of hers.

I laughed again and set Bella to her feet, before I ruffled her hair playfully. She huffed and smacked my arm in return; suddenly, her face was now bright and happy. "I know what we can do while we're here." Bella whispered to me, smiling a large, devious grin that resembled one like her brother's whenever he had a master plan to pull a prank.

"What?" I asked her, smirking down at her. She didn't answer; she went digging through her pockets and pulled out a small packet of spearmint Mentos gum. I snorted and rolled my eyes; Bella was really obsessed with this gum brand ever since it was proven that Mentos gum and soda caused a fizzy volcano.

She ignored my scoffing and popped two pieces of the gum into her mouth, chewing vigorously on the gum. Abruptly, before I noticed how it happened, my beanie cap was pulled over my eyes once again. I made a move to pull it away from my eyes, but Bella's tiny hands stopped me. I could feel her body pressed up against my back – which in turn caused my erection to grow hard and my breath spiked – and I then felt Bella's head against my shoulder, her lips dangerously close to my ear.

"Let's play hide 'n' seek. Follow the scent of my gum and use it as a guide to find me." She whispered in my ear, the scent of spearmint wafting towards my nose. I took in a shaky breath when I felt her slip something into my pocket – it felt like her pack of gum. She must've ignored the shaky breath I took, taking it that I was breathing in her intoxicating gum.

All too soon for my liking, I felt her body leave mine from behind, instantly missing the feel of her warm body against my backside. _It's a plus that she was back there, otherwise she would've felt my hard-on. And it's also a plus that she isn't a mind reader, otherwise she would slap me for being a huge pervert. _I thought to myself.

"Count to at least 100 before you begin seeking me!" Bella hissed to me, when then I heard her soft footfalls running away from me, alerting me that she was off to find a hiding place. I merely laughed and began counting in my head.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

**---**

I pulled my beanie cap away from my eyes and set it back over my hair, before I began to follow the faint scent of Bella's gum in the library. It's actually a good thing that I had a really great sense of smell, though it might seem odd at the same time.

I ran out of the book section I was standing in, running towards the front lobby of the library, which led me to running in nearly every section within the library. Finally, the scent of Bella's gum and her strawberry smelling shampoo, led me to section in the library that barely had anyone around – the romance novels.

I looked down numerous aisles of the bookcases, desperately trying to find Bella down one of them. As if someone answered my prayers, I heard an all too familiar high pitched giggle that sounded like Bella's. I smirked in triumph. _Ready or not, Bella. Here I come. _I thought happily.

I stealthily stalked down the bookcases, passed the one aisle in where I saw Bella sitting on the carpet, engrossed in one of the novels, and went into the next aisle over before walking over to one of the bookcases that was behind Bella. I am really lucky that these bookcases didn't have any back boards so I can see over the books and see Bella on the other side.

I pushed the books that blocked my view of Bella's long, thin back, quietly and I smiled again, before I extended my arms outwards. When I was in perfect reach, I tickled Bella's sides.

"Ah!" she yelped, jolting from her spot on the carpet and letting the book fly right out of her hands, landing on the ground with a dull, thick _thud_. I began laughing hysterically and held onto my stomach, falling onto my back while I breathed out, "Found you; I win!"

Bella groaned in defeat before she stood to her feet and stomped around the corner of the bookcase that separated us. Bella was towering over me with her hands on those wonderful hips of hers, glaring down at me. "You didn't have to scare me." She grumbled underneath her breath. "Sorry, Bella. It just seemed like the perfect opportunity to tickle and scare you." I murmured, smiling a breathless grin up at her.

She rolled her eyes and extended a hand down towards me, where I placed my hand in hers, feeling the similar sparks fly up my arms and hoping that Bella had felt the sparks as well. My hope was extinguished when I saw that her face had remained stoic, though I did see a flicker of surprise across her face. Bella then began tugging uselessly at my hand, trying to pull me to my feet.

She tried to help me up several times, all of which were failed attempts. On her final try, it seemed like she was about to pull me up – when she came crashing down onto me, landing across my abdomen and earning a grunt of pain from me. "Nice going, Bella." I muttered painfully, looking down at Bella and rolled my eyes at her.

"It's your own fault for laughing and tickling me in the first place. That's how you ended up on the ground like this." Bella retorted, using her hands that made it across my stomach to push herself up slightly and to scowl directly at me.

"I could've gotten up on my own, you know." I mumbled. She huffed and abruptly sat herself up, then turned away from me, sitting on the carpet Indian style. I sighed and sat myself up, sitting behind her where I wrapped my arms, overlapping hers and tried to pry those slender limbs away from her chest; she didn't even budge.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I made you upset." I whispered in her ear, frowning at her. She huffed again and didn't speak, which caused me to scowl and to rest my head on her tiny shoulder. "Bella, please look at me." I murmured to her. Eventually, she slowly turned her head, where her lips were mere dangerous millimeters away from mine. It seemed like she noticed the close proximity of us and blush deeply.

I took several deep breaths in which only made me inhale more of Bella's glorious scent. She seemed to be staring at my eyes, my lips and then my eyes again. I did the same thing – slower however – and before I even realized it, I had captured Bella's lips with my own.

If I thought holding onto Bella's hand was electrifying, then kissing her had to be the whole storm.

Bella gasped when I placed my lips upon hers; I thought that this wasn't what she wanted, so I began to pull away slowly in rejection. And like every day, Bella surprised me. She whirled around in her spot to face me, breaking the kiss minutely, before she sat up slightly and threw her arms around my neck, crashing her lips to mine again. The force of her pouncing me was enough to send me staggering slightly backwards from my seat on the floor with her, but I straightened and wrapped my arms around her waist, moaning into her mouth when she whipped off my cap off to the side, to thread her fingers through my hair and she scratched my scalp with those nails.

We turned our heads this way and that, vigorously trying to make this kiss deeper. I grabbed her bottom lip between my teeth, earning a gurgling moan from her; damn that was _really sexy_. After I gnawed on her bottom lip for a bit, I released it and we continued kissing with her swollen bottom lip.

Bella shifted to where she was now straddling my lap, when suddenly her vibrating moan shook her body when our lower halves accidently rubbed against each other, instantly causing my erection to harden once more. I growled in satisfaction and let one of my hands drift to one of her hips, while the other went towards her thigh.

That's where things really got heated between us. She began moving up and down, her lower half rubbing slowly over my erection and caused me to purr in happiness; remember when I said I could be a huge pervert? Well, this right now, sure beats my fantasies of doing this with Bella.

I matched her rhythm, letting my lips go to her pale, outstretched neck and began peppering it with open-mouthed kisses. She moaned quietly while we kept the rhythm and unlocked her hold on my neck before she let her arms drift down towards the hem of my shirt. She ducked her arms underneath the fabric and brought them to my back, dragging her nails down the skin and probably leaving scratches there. I was completely fine with that though; I really wanted her to leave her mark on me somehow.

I growled happily against the skin of her neck, before I did the trivial thing that I've always wanted to do this gorgeous neck. I licked and nipped at the skin roughly, leaving several red marks upon her neck where in return elicited quiet squeals and squeaks from Bella. I smiled against her skin and kissed her neck lovingly.

We continued this for quite some time, our rhythm picked up speed before we reached our peaks and moaned into each other's skin while trying to stay quiet so no one will hear us. After we came down from our highs, we finally pulled our lips away from each other, gasping for long needed air. I lied down onto my back, taking Bella with me. She rested her messy hair that I had mussed up, on top of my semi wrinkly shirt and spread her fingers on my abdomen.

"Wow…" we whispered simultaneously, making us laugh together. I can't believe we just made out and practically dry humped each other, in a library of all places. "That was amazing." Bella whispered, breaking the short silence between us. I chuckled and nodded, kissing her forehead. "So, I'm guessing you know why I had kissed you liked that, my Bella?" I whispered huskily to her, earning a deep blush from her.

She remained silent and drew absent circles on my chest. I sighed and whispered, "Bella, I love you. That's why." She gasped and looked up at me. "It's true, Bella. I've realized it ever since I met you." I added, kissing her face repeatedly. She attacked me once more, straddling my waist again and pressing her hands to my face, kissing me ferociously.

"I love you too, Edward." She murmured when she pulled away from my lips, smiling a breathless, gorgeous grin down at me. I let out a relieved sigh of my own, as if that was a breath of fresh air that I had been holding in for the past thirteen years. No other words or explanations were needed; we now knew that we loved each other and that was all we needed as of now.

* * *

**The ending seemed slightly rushed to me. *shrugs***

**Anyways, it's true that one Mentos gum commercial – the one where the boy and the girl are in the library and they play a little game of hide 'n' seek and tag – and so, I thought of Twilight like this with Bella and Edward. :D**

**So, what'cha think of this one-shot? **

**Please review and continue voting on the poll on the profile if you read Reality of Our Lives. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
